


Wedding Blues

by supremegreendragon



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Booster Gold marries them off, Evil! Hal Jordan, M/M, Protectiveness, Redeemed Leonard Snart, Robin ring-bearer, Villain/hero dynamics, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Leonard Snart and Barry Allen are FINALLY getting married. But Len notices an awful lot of things going wrong. Also, isn't Hal a protective friend of Barry's?





	Wedding Blues

Leonard Snart tried to make himself comfortable, but even a guy as cool-headed as he was could feel nervous on his big day. Of course, it didn’t help that he was currently tied to a chair in the Batplane and blindfolded. But the last thing he wanted to do was show Batman he was intimidated. So he resorted to his usual brand of dry wit.

“Never thought I’d be taken hostage on my wedding day.”

He heard Batman grunt in annoyance, “You’ve agreed to this before we left. Only Justice League members know the location of our headquarters.”

“Aye aye, Captain Dark and Gloomy.”

Batman said nothing in response. Len had a feeling that Batman wasn’t being one hundred percent honest with him. The fact that Len was marrying Barry should have been enough for the others to trust him. The reason they didn’t, no doubt, was because of Len’s past relationship to crime. Captain Cold might be gone, but his reputation as a rogue lived on. They probably all hated his guts over there, with the exception of Barry himself.

He took in a deep breath as he felt themselves smoothly landing. A second later, he was sprung free of his restraints, so he took off his blindfold. They had arrived on a remote island that housed a skyscraper. The piece of land wasn’t large enough to hold much else aside from the training areas that surrounded the building.

“I bet your money paid for this,” Len said, “And don’t tell me you don’t have any. You don’t get gadgets as nifty as yours for free.”

“You’re not getting any of it,” Batman snarled in a warning tone. Len simply shrugged. Nervous though he was, the Bat was the last thing he was worried about. Barry would’ve killed him if he did anything to Len just before he married him.

Batman walked a little too closely, as if expecting Len to run off at any second. They made their way inside, where they were greeted by the King of the Seas himself. Aquaman wore some weird Atlantean attire that Len could only assume was meant for wedding ceremonies. An appalled look crossed his face.

“What is the meaning of this, Bruce?”

Batman faked an aggressive cough. Len didn’t know what the big deal was. By the end of tonight, Barry was probably going to tell him the real names of every Justice League member. Batman knew this too. Meanwhile, Aquaman inspected Len very carefully, grabbing the hem of his shirt. Getting a little touchy-feely there, Captain Nemo, thought Len.

“He is not dressed yet,” Aquaman turned to Batman as if this was his fault.

Len wasn’t one to come to Batman’s defense, but he didn’t like what Aquaman was insinuating. He cared about this wedding more than all of them combined, not including Barry of course.

“The reception isn’t until tonight.”

“That’s not the point, Snart.”

Len cringed at the name, “Um….I’m going by Allen now?”

“Not yet, you’re not,” Aquaman shot back, letting go of Len’s clothes, “We promised Barry to make this an official wedding and I plan on doing my part. Now come along. I will show you to the changing room.”

But Batman spoke up, “Not gonna happen. I have patrolling duty and I will not leave Captain Cold alone.”

Len frowned at being treated like a villain. Aquaman matched his scowl and motioned toward the trident in his hand.

“You forget that I will be with him. Even if Snart does anything, I can put a stop to it.”

There was a beat of silence as the two heroes competed in some sort of stare-down. Batman glanced at Len, then back at Aquaman, before finally nodding his head.

“Don’t take your eye off him.”

With that, the Dark Knight left. Len almost sent Aquaman a grateful smile, before he realized that wasn’t his style. Silently, he followed Aquaman down the hall into a large open room. Len could already tell this was going to be where the service would be held. On the far-right Wonder Woman was eating ice cream from the machine that Len had requested. Len always thought the best kind of treats were frozen ones and if the blissful look on her face was anything to go by, Wonder Woman agreed. Green Arrow stood on a runway above them. He had connected some streamers to an arrow, pulled the bow and fired. Leave it to a hero to show off while decorating for a wedding. Supergirl flew around with a camera around her neck. Len remembered how Barry had said he wanted her to take pictures. She snapped a photo of Len before he could even react; her speed could rival Barry’s easily.

Aquaman lead him down another aisle into a much smaller room. There was a dresser, a couch and a large mirror standing off to the side. One of the Green Lanterns was there to greet them. He floated closely to Len with a cold look in his eyes.

“Didn’t steal anything on the way over here, did you?” he asked in a way that was definitely not a joke.

“Hal,” Aquaman warned. Len cut off whatever he was about to say.

“Only the hearts of beautiful speedsters.”

“Excuse me while I throw up,” the Lantern named Hal said in disgust.

“You got something to say to me, night-light?”

“Barry could do better than you.”

“Have anyone in mind? And the answer better not be you.”

Aquaman looked ready to wedge the two men apart. He could tell a fight was about to brew at any moment. Len didn’t want Barry to get upset with him because he fought one of his team members, but he wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. That must just be the rogue-ness left inside him. It also didn’t help that Hal seemed itching for a fight.

“Barry’s smart but he’s too trusting,” Hal said, ignoring Len’s question, “Just because he thinks you’re reformed, doesn’t mean you are.”

“You’re breaking my heart. I care _soooo _much about what you think.”

“That’s enough.”

“You tried to kill Barry-“

“I said that’s enough,” Aquaman interrupted Hal. He pointed toward the door, “If that’s all, Hal, we need to let Snart get ready. Your clothes are in that wardrobe over there.”

“What were you even doing in here anyway?” Len asked suspiciously. But Hal was already being dragged away by Aquaman. He couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to. A second later, the door closed behind them, leaving Len by himself. He breathed in a sigh of relief, feeling more at ease since he arrived.

Barry was probably around here somewhere. Part of Len wanted to make his escape so he could spend some time with his fiancé. But another part of him realized that doing so would make the others trust him even less. So, he decided to play nice. He opened up the drawers to see a single blue suit hanging inside. It was a tuxedo that he and Barry had picked out in the best store in Central City. How Barry had found the money to afford it was anyone’s guess. Len suspected that the Bat might’ve offered a nice chunk of change as a wedding gift, so at least he had a soft side.

Something made Len pause. What the hell was that? He tore the suit off its hinges and inspected it very closely. Someone had spilled something on it; a stain was forming underneath the left sleeve, black and very noticeable.

Shit shit shit! Len ran around the room with the suit in his hand, frantically searching for a solution. He found a door which led to a bathroom. Going to the sink, he held it underneath the facet and sprayed water on it. He spent several minutes applying soap and water, and then drying with a nearby towel. But no matter how hard he scrubbed, the stain remained, as stubborn as a mule. Len’s blood ran cold. What would Barry say when he saw this? Barry was looking forward to this day for a very long time. The guy was a hopeless romantic, and his wedding day was the single most important one of his life. Len couldn’t bear the thought of making this day any less than 100 percent perfect.

“Len?” Barry’s voice startled him from behind. He dropped the suit, letting the facet run water all over it. Barry yanked it out of the sink and frowned, “Oh no!”

Len opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was caught.

But Barry wasn’t upset. Instead he sent Len a calm smile and ran off with the suit. Len was so used to his super-speed that he didn’t even blink as he flashed out of the room. A few seconds later, Barry was back. The suit in his hand looked good as new.

“What did you do?” Len asked in awe.

“Rubbing alcohol. It’s great for ink stains. You gotta be more careful next time, Len.”

He handed the suit back to his lover. Len didn’t even bother to defend himself, too relieved about the turn of events. Everything was going to be fine. Barry fixed the problem. Just like the hero he was. Len gave Barry’s cheek a quick peck on the lips. When they were alone, Len allowed himself to act like a dork in love.

Barry burst out laughing, “Don’t you know we should wait until after we’re married?”

“You two shouldn’t even be in the same room until the ceremony,” Aquaman’s voice came piercing through like the most annoying cock-block ever. He and Hal had their arms crossed.

“That’s just a silly superstition,” Barry insisted. But Aquaman grabbed him by the shoulder and began dragging him away.

“This is not the day to be breaking tradition, Barry. Hal, keep Len busy while I find Barry something to do. We need to make sure they stay apart until the wedding.”

“With pleasure,” Hal said, staring at Len very seriously. There was a confused look on his face when he saw the suit in Len’s hand. Len suddenly had a suspicious thought. He quirked an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong? Looking for an ink stain?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hal said. Len had seen all kinds of liars in his life. That was one hundred percent a lie coming from Hal’s mouth. Len’s nostrils flared, wishing he had his cold gun.

Let it go, Len. He told himself. Nothing had been permanently damaged. And besides, if Barry found out he started a fight with Green Lantern, he would blow his stack.

“So, what now?” he asked coldly.

“I guess I keep you away from Barry.”

“Right. Until the ceremony,” Len felt the need to remind him

There was a beat of hesitation, “Right.”

Len hadn’t realized how many superheroes there were until they all sat in the aisles. He watched as his Barry walked down first, looking handsome in his red tuxedo. Barry smiled happily as his big moment drew closer and closer. He made his way over to where Booster Gold stood at the altar, ready to take his vow.

Batman stood right beside Len, evidentially still suspicious of him. Len couldn’t bring himself to care. Making sure he didn’t fuck up was the only thing on Len’s mind right now. All he had to do was walk down the aisle. But could he take all the stares from people who used to be his enemy? Could he do a good enough job for Barry? Or would he find yet another way to mess up this beautiful day?

He saw Lisa smiling at him from the front way. She was being ‘accompanied’ by Black Canary. Her beam of encouragement was enough to get Len’s feet moving. As he walked down the aisle, Batman very close by him, he felt a little more at ease. This was going to be alright, after all. He could do this.

Suddenly, a force on his leg caused him to tumble over and fall flat on his face. Len pulled himself up as quickly as he could, but the damage was already done. Smooth, Len. Smooth.

People stared in shock silence. A few even snickered, although they tried to cover it up by coughing. Batman didn’t offer to help him up, to which Len was grateful. Len rather pick himself off the ground after that embarrassing display. When he was standing, he happened to glance at the booth closest to him. The Hal guy was right beside him, his ring out and very visible. Len glared at it in suspicion. He didn’t….

“Come on,” Batman urged, “Barry is waiting.”

Len turned to see his fiancé still smiling, not the least bit upset by his fall. But instead of being relieved, Len was angry. This Hal guy was being a son-of-a-bitch. Barry had mentioned that some of his friends were more protective than others, but this guy was really going above and beyond.

Batman seemed to sense the tension. He grabbed Len’s shoulders as if imploring him to keep going. Len inhaled sharply and allowed the anger to rush out of his system. He wouldn’t start a fight now. He owed it to Barry.

So Len walked away from a fight. Under any other circumstance, this would go against his character. But considering that this was his wedding, and Barry needed him on his best behavior, he was willing to do anything.

Finally, they made it to the altar. Len’s heart did flips when Barry smiled that charming smile of his. The spark in his eyes made Len feel more loved than he had ever felt in his entire life. Something about his lovable speedster made Len want to reach out and touch him. He took Barry’s hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze. They grinned at each other in pride. For a moment, no one else was in the room: not Batman, not Hal, not the audience. All of Len’s focus was on Barry, the man who had once been his enemy, who was now going to be his husband.

“We’re gathered here today,” Booster Gold began the ceremony. It was strange that the weirdo wannabe celebrity was marrying them off, even stranger that he was acting professional about it. Supergirl hovered about the room, taking pictures faster than a person could blink.

“I got some words to say,” Barry stated. Len froze in place. Oh boy. He suddenly felt all the eyes boring on them. He wasn’t used to feeling shy, so he wasn’t sure how to react right now. Barry pulled out a small list, “Leonard. I know our relationship started out rocky. But through the years, you and I have grown together. I hope I’ve become a better man for you, as I know you’ve became a better one for me. And know that no matter what happens, no matter how many hiccups we’ll get into over the years, I’ll always be proud to call you mine.”

A torrent of emotions flooded Len. He was happy to hear those words, but guilty that he didn’t have anything to say in response. The heroes must’ve realized that he was feeling nervous, so they hurried along. A young boy in a Robin costume (seriously Batman. This must’ve been Robin # 4 by now) held out a pillow. Len took the box as gently as a newborn baby, opened it up….

And stop dead in his tracks. Barry noted the pale look on his face.

“What is it?” he asked in worry.

“The rings are gone.” Fuck his life.

Batman arched a brow at Robin, who simply shrugged and shook his head. They were just as confused as the other two. People were now murmuring amidst the confusion. Booster Gold burst out laughing.

“Uh oh! If it’s not one thing it’s another. Looks like we lost the rings.”

“This isn’t a joke, chuckles,” Len snarled.

Barry offered a smile, but even he was getting a little flustered, “It’s okay. Um. They have to be here somewhere.”

Someone suddenly appeared behind Len. It was Hal.

“What’s going on? You lost the rings, Snart?”

“Me?!” Len was angry. Now everyone was on edge. Seeing an ex-villain angry and at the Justice League HQ probably didn’t look too good. A few of the heroes looked ready to pounce in case Len started a fight.

“Len—” Barry pleaded but it was too late. Len’s anger had reached its boiling point. It was one day to try and annoy him personally, but Hal was messing up Barry’s big day.

“You must’ve done something with it. Just like when you poured ink on my suit and tripped me down the aisle.”

Batman and Barry’s jaw both fell simultaneously. Robin snickered, clearly enjoying the sight of two grown men argue like a bunch of little kids. Hal matched Len’s glare with his own.

“You’re nuts. I didn’t a damn thing to your precious rings or any of that other crap you said. What do you think I am? A scumbag like you?”

Barry shot Hal a look, “That’s not—”

But Len’s fist was already one step ahead. It connected to Hal’s jaw, sending the Green Lantern flying. As soon as he attacked, it was on. The heroes all pounced, subduing him in mere seconds. Barry, humiliated and heartbroken, ran off.

Len fucked up. Big time. Now he was paying for it in a prison cell that was located in the building for some odd reason. Batman came inside and opened the door.

“You’re free to go.”

Barry zipped through the room and hugged Len full force. Len felt like he didn’t deserve it. Batman grabbed a camera, the same one that Supergirl was using. He showed Len something on it. It took Len a few long seconds to realize what he was seeing.

It was a picture of him just before his embarrassing fall. Beside him was Hal. And coming from Hal was a green hand grabbing onto Len’s legs.

He knew it.

“Sorry, I doubted you, Len.”

Len hugged Barry back. Meanwhile, Barry growled while he thought about it.

“I already gave Hal a big piece of my mind. We’re going to try again some other day. But Hal won’t be invited.”

Len pulled away in order to look at Barry very seriously.

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“He tried to ruin our wedding.”

“Yeah….but I understand why.”

Barry froze, “You…what?”

“Listen. He sounds like a protective friend. And knowing my history, he probably thought I’d plan on hurting you. Really….you’re lucky to have such good friends.”

Batman watched the conversation in awe. For the first time, he seemed impressed by Len, maybe finally realizing that Len’s redemption wasn’t staged. Barry gave a happy squee and kissed him full on the lips.

“You’re the best. Really! I can’t wait to marry you for real this time.”

“Yeah. With all of our friends watching?” Len pressed. It wasn’t that he liked Hal or anything. But he knew how important this was to Barry. It was for Barry’s sake that he needed to forgive and forget.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hal to death, so I don't know why I made him so unlikable. I gotta make it up to his character in the future ;-;


End file.
